


Five times Steve couldn't really answer her questions, and the one time he could

by Holmesslice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I also suck at Summaries, I suck at writing, Please Don't Hate Me, You've been warned, five and one trope, imagine you're reading Wanda in her accent, it's not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve couldn't really answer her questions, and the one time he could</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Steve couldn't really answer her questions, and the one time he could

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some ScarletAmerica. I have this notion in my head that they're great friends (something more?! I don't know) because they're both in similar situations of culture shock. They're helping each other deal with the complexities of the modern culture and having fun doing so.

**Five times Steve couldn’t quite answer her questions, and the one time he could**

**i.**

Wanda frowned at Steve’s story.

She could see that Steve’s eyes were still in his socket. Why would he mention that they had fallen to the floor. Did something happen on the mission that caused temporary blindness or the physical impairment? Was his super serum so advanced that he could regrow them quickly enough as not to be a detriment?

Steve looked at her trying to gauge if she needed help understanding any part of his story. He chastised himself because it’d be rude to assume that she didn’t understand. He was sure that the Romani language would have those kind of phrases; however, perhaps not the same phrases.

They both stayed quiet when Wanda asked quietly, “Did you collect your eyes after they healed?”

Steve smiled, shook his head, and then looked upward trying to figure out how to explain, he moved his hands in a circular motion as if doing so would have his explanation better understood, presenting his idea in a manner of speaking.

“They’re phrases,” Steve started, “or sayings to make a story more colorful.”

Wanda looked at Steve not quite understanding the notion of colorful conversations. She felt as if she were on the precipice of understanding but was hung up on the notion of falling eyes and how that could possibly make a conversation colorful.

**ii.**

Wanda wanted to experience the shock, amazement, and awe that Steve had felt watching Star Wars. She wanted to experience that child like glee when presented with a twist one would not see coming. Steve looked to her hoping to find a mirrored expression of what he felt every time he saw this scene. He didn’t see it. Instead he saw Wanda try to understand the importance of the most “epic moment in movie history.”

“He’s his father,” Steve started.

“His name is Darth Vader,” Wanda said slowly wanting to experience Steve’s amazement, and glee, but knew a smattering of Dutch words that the plot twist, was not a twist more like a confirmation, “The significance is in the name, yes?”

Steve paused then thought briefly. His eyes widened upon the realization. He leaned toward Wanda, his head knocking into hers gently. “How did I not figure this out?”

Steve remembered a little about where he had grown up. _Brooklyn was founded by the Dutch. He remembered some of his Dutch neighbors teaching him a smattering of words and yet this movie moment had gone over his head completely_.

“I do not know,” Wanda smiled, relishing the feel of Steve’s short hair on her forehead.

“My neighbor even taught me some Dutch words,” Steve groaned letting out a breathy laugh. Darth Vader… “ _Dark Father_ ” indeed.

**iii.**

Wanda looked at the Valentine’s Day present in front of her.

It was a simple milk chocolate heart.

She had been learning about computers and something called the Internet. Her mind was still reeling from tutorial videos the other Avengers had found for her to watch. Some were apparently very dated and had two celebrities from the cast of "Friends," if she recalled correctly. There were, also, so many different words to keep track of: world wide web, crawling, the letters that meant words like lol, brb, iirc.

She had then discovered a site called Wikipedia.

Wanda gingerly touched the screen and scrolled the page up, reading all the information she could. She frowned and did not understand. She placed the tablet onto the table, then proceeded to eat the chocolate. Chocolate was now on the list of top favorite foods.

“What does chocolate have to do with a saint dying?” Wanda asked Steve later that day.

“I’m not sure,” Steve said, “I don’t think they’re connected.”

“How did you begin to equate chocolate and the murder of a man?”

“Don’t know,” Steve nodded, frowning, “When it doubt, Google it out.”

They spent the better of the afternoon learning about Valentines Day, and moved on to other holidays.

**iv.**

“I do not have a birthday,” Wanda told Steve one day, “that is to say, we do not have a birthday. We only know that we were taken into the orphanage in spring, and into Hydra in summer.”

Steve nodded unsure how to proceed, “Well what day do you want to have?”

“I do not know,” Wanda pursed her lips, “I would like to consult with Pietro first. I think a birthday on a holiday would be nice. You were born on a holiday, what was it like for you?”

“It’s mostly another day,” Steve said unsure how to answer as he inwardly grimaced at how much the Senator smiled at learning that Steve was born on July 4th, America’s Independence Day, which only helped pushed into turning him into a dancing monkey for far too long, “well, uh, mostly I suppose. Let me help you though.” 

Steve pulled up a website daysoftheyear.com. He left Pietro and Wanda to peruse the site. He could hear the soft laugh of Wanda, and the deeper chuckles of Pietro as they searched the site.

“A day for pugs,” Pietro commented, “What is this world we live in” “And another for sharks,” Wanda replied, “animals are most loved.”

Steve left allowing them a bit more privacy. He went to the gym to knock around some punching bags. It must have been about a half hour when he saw Wanda approach. He stilled the bag, and smiled, “You choose a day?”

“January 21st,” Wanda smiled.

“What day is that?” Steve asked.

“National hugging day,” Wanda smiled and blushed slightly, “Pietro and I were remembering all the hugs we’ve received since coming to the Avengers tower. It is something we treasure and want to celebrate always.”

Steve looked down and shyly smiled, “Can’t argue with that.”

(Note: It was between this and National Adoption Day)

**v.**

The ice sculpture of himself caused a vein to bulge in Steve’s throat. They had meant well. A benefit in his honor for all the work he'd done these past few years. He didn't feel quite comfortable of a party in his honor so a charity benefit was a good enough compromise.

It had been four years since he was found in the Arctic. Four years since he was thrust into the modern world. Four years since having to learn a whole new way of life. Sure he knew more than he let on but there were times when he was overwhelmed with the fast paced world around him. Four years and he still really wasn’t over what happened.

It wasn’t too long ago that he met Sam. It wasn’t too long ago sitting in the uncomfortable metal seat that he could deeply empathize with the other veterans in that room. They had all experienced different situations and climates but all had scars that were beyond the physical. It was hard for Steve to talk about.

It was harder for Steve to _really_ deal with it. In the four years since being “thawed out” he’d dealt with S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, the chitauri attack, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., hydra sleepers awakening, and in all of this he had yet to find Bucky. The one person who was there until the end of the line, the one person Steve failed.

“The ice sculpture upsets you,” Wanda said, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve could tell that Wanda was inflecting more than the dripping sculpture.

“It’s a reminder,” Steve started unable to finish.

“That you are not all right,” Wanda finished for Steve, “you have not come to terms but you are trying.”

When Steve remained silent, Wanda took it as permission to continue. “You behave in a way that is seen as heroic,” Wanda said quietly, “but it is reckless, alarming even, is it not.”

“I,” Steve started, “I can’t ever _not be_ reckless, not again.”

“Bucky’s falling was not your fault,” Wanda said matter-of-factually, “You could not have known what could have happened to him, could you?"

“I don't know, I should have gone back for him,” Steve said hotly.

**And the one time he could answer Wanda’s question**

“He’s alive then, yes?” Wanda asked, “So tell me Steve what are you going to do?”

“Find him, bring him home,” Steve answered her, “because we’re together til the end of the line.”

“Good,” Wanda smiled. Wanda knew that Bucky was closer than Steve had anticipated. However she did not want to abuse the timeline nor use her powers the way she had in the past. She’d only nudge Steve in the right direction and right now it was finding Bucky, and forgiving himself.

**Author's Note:**

> -_- I didn't follow the format properly so I adjusted it. However the plus one is an extension of the "fifth" time. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone forgiving my gaffe. :)


End file.
